LOST
by Sirius.Padfoot.Black.14
Summary: An AU were Sirius, james, Lily and rest are lost on a mysterious island. Where are they and what secrets does this island hold?Based on the TV show LOST. please RandR


hr 

center b i Disclaimer and A/N: OK, this fic is heavily based on the TV show ¨LOST¨. Those of you who watch the show will notice quite a few parallels between it and this fic, but at the same time you will notice there are some diferences (e.g.: I´ll be introducing The ¨Others¨ early on, in this first chapter). For those of you who don´t watch the show I wanna explain something before getting started: each chapter will feature flashbacks of one main character (e.g.. this first chapter features flashbacks from Sirius) and at the begining of each chapter I will be writting who the chapter´s flashbacks will be from. It will be written like this: Chapter number:( Centric). Of course the first line would be the chapter name, the second one the name of the character who will be featured in the flashbacks. I hope this isnt to confusing (I dont think it is, but still...). Well, that´s all for now. Here´s the first chapter. As always, flashbacks are in itallics. Hope you enjoy, please review if you have the time (and remember it only takes a few minutes).

hr 

LOST

BY PadfootBlack16 /i /center 

Chapter 1: Plane Crash (Sirius centric) /b 

i "I´m not sure I trust those things enough to get on one, Prongs." Muttered Sirius into his bestfriend´s ear.

"Don´t worry, mate. They´re not dangerous. Or...well, they can crash and all, and if they do you´d probably die, but it probably wont crash, so you have nothing to worry about, Padfoot."James told his best friend.

Sirius made a face. They were both standing in line, together with Remus, and Peter, waiting to get onto the plane that would take them to Australia. Infront of them, and behind them, there were more of their schoolmates: there was Lily, Lana (Lily´s best friend), Snape, etc. Standing right infront of the line was McGonagall.

The headmaster had decided to make the 7th years take a trip to Australia as part of a school project. They had all been happy until they had been told that they would be traveling by muggle means. McGonagall would be going with them, but Albus of course would not be able to.

As the line started to move, Sirius leaned back into James´ ear and wispered: "Are you sure this is safe?"

Prongs smiled. "Yes, Sirius, they are." /i 

Padfoot opened his eyes, and realized he was laying on sand, lookin up into the blue sky. His head was pounding, and he had a major migrane. He could tell he was cut and bruised by the pain he felt all over his body. ´What the bloddy hell is going on?´he wondered. And then he remembered. The plane had broken into 3 pieces. He remebered the feeling, the plane jerking up and down, seeing the front of the plane brake off, looking behind him and seeing that the back of the plane was gone too. Thankfully all his school mates were in the middle with him. He remembered cursing James, and realizing that this was it, he was sure they were all going to die. But yet, here he was, scratched and hurt, but nothing major. He stood up slowly and suddenly realized that there was somebody screaming somewhere close. ´Wait,´he thought.´Thats more than one somebody.´

He ran toward were the screaming was coming from, and ended up on the shore. He could see the ocean in front of him, waves hitting the sun. But more important was the middle section of the plain, that laid in front of him, fire surrounding it. People were running arround, screaming. He searched for someone he knew, and finally found Lily standing bellow the wing of the plane, tears running from her eyes as she grabbed her stomach in pain. Suddenly, to Sirius´ horror, the wind started to fall, and Lily didnt notice. Padfoot ran to her, grabed her arround tha waist and pulled her out of harms way, just in time. The wing came to the ground, sending sand everywhere. Lily hugged Sirius and thanked him.

"You´re welcome, Lily. Now please let go, I gotta go find everyone else."

Lily let go of him, and went to search for the rest of his school mates, as everyone arround him started to pour water on the plain, trying to stop the water. He found Lana, Remus, Peter, and (to Sirius´ disgrace) Snape all in complet health. But he couldn´t find James. He searched and searched, but he was not to be found anywhere. Little did he know, that ontop of going through the plain crash, Prongs was being put through even more hell.

hr 

James opened his eyes, tried to turn arround, and found he couldn´t: his legs, arms, and head were bound to the table he laid on. His mouth was gagged, as he found out when he tried to scream for help. He looked arround as well as he could, and saw that he was in a small room, which looked like the type of rooms that muggle police men used to interrogate muggle criminals: it had 4 walls, and a single solid door. The door started to open, and a man walked in. He had short, blond hair, and a buzzed mustach and beared. James knew this was the type of man Lily would fall for, and that made him hate the man even more.

"James, you finally wake up." Said the man, taking out Prong´s gag.

"Who the hell are you?Where the hell am I? And what the bloddy hell do you want with me?" James asked the questions quickly,afraid that the man would replace the gag.

Insted, he laughed. "You have so many questions, yet you will get only two answers. My name is Tomas, but everyone calls me Tommy. As for your second question, Im sorry but I can not answer it. And as for what I want with you, I want answers for myself, and my friends and coworkers. You have crashed on this island, with the rest of your friends, some would say it was an accident. It was not. We manuvered the crash. We needed you and your friends. Sirius, Lily, Lana, Remus, even Peter."answered the man.

"Why?"James muttered the single word coldly.

"To understand what it is that makes you so special. Where you get you powers from. Of course, it would all be so much simplier if you would just tell us. Then you wouldn´t have to go through all the turtures and experiments."

"I don´t know where we get our powers from, we were born with them."

Tommy sighed. "I was afraid you would say that. I´m afraid I don´t believe you, i Prongs /i ." The man smirked when he pronounced James´ nickname.

Tommy signaled to someone through the door. Two buil up men came in, carrying all type of turture devices. "Torture him until he speaks, just make sure not to kill him." Ordered Tommy coldly. Then, he walked out the door. He could hear James´ screams of agony all the way down the hall way, and out the door that lead outside.

Once he was out of the building, he took a small cellphone out of his pocket, dialed a number, and spoke into the device. "He bought it. I´m heading over to the crash site now. I will make sure to beat myself up somewhat, and then I will gain her heart. Everything is going to work out, Master." He put the phone into his pocket, smiled, and walked off.

hr 

It had been hours since the crash. The muggles, with the help of Sirius and the rest of the crew from Hogwarts, had managed to turn off the fire. But, of course, they had had to use muggle means, since there were muggles about. Remus and Peter had set out to search for McGonagall, while Sirius and Lily continued looking for James. But both groups had returned with no luck. They had decided to go into the jungel, and talk over what they should do, together with the rest of the crew from Hogwarts. Together, they had all decided that it would be better to keep their magic hidden, at least until they found McGonagall and she could tell them what to do. After that, they had headed back to the shore. Once there, they began to socializa with the muggles. The nonmagic people had been working on builidng up tents made out of the few aireplane blankets that remained, while the Hogwarts people had been talking.

Sirius walked over to the man who looked like he would be the leader of these muggles. He had brown hair, dark eyes, and a well buil body. The rest of the muggles came to him for suggestions on what to do. Sirius streached out his hand, and the muggle took it.

"Sirius Black."said Padfoot.

"Tyler Lewallen." The muggle told the Sirius. "Are all of you friends or something?"he asked.

"Yeah, we were on a school trip to Australia. We lost the teacher that was traveling with us, plus one of out schoolmates, my best friend. Thats what we were talking about."answered Sirius, a sad look on his face.

"Oh, Im sorry to hear that. I hope you find them."said the man.

"Yeah, thanks Mr. Lewallen."

"Call me Tyler, Im not all that much older that you."

Sirius laughed and walked away. He found Remus sitting on the sand, looking out into the water, a small tear running down his cheeks.

"What´s wrong, Monny?"he asked his friend sitting down.

"Tonight´s a full moon, Padfoot. You know what that means."answered Remus.

i James, Sirius and Peter ran into the common room, with enourmes smiles on their faces. Remus was sitting in his favourite airmchair next to the fire, waiting for something or someone. The last rays of sunlight were coming in through the window. James and Sirius ran up to him, while Peter ran up to their room.

"Moony, have we got a surprise for you or what?"said Sirius.

Remus sat up instantly. "What is it?"he asked.

But before any of the other two could answer, the common room door opened and the nurse came in. "You ready to go, Lupin"she asked.

Remus got up, sighed, said bye to his friends and walked out the doorway.

"Damn it."muttered Sirius. "I was hoping we could tell him about it before he left for the Willow."he said sitting down in the chair Remus had just desocupied.

It was the middle of their 6th year at Hogwarts, and Sirius, James and Peter (though the last one had not helped much) had just managed to turn themselfs into animagus. They had embarked on this journey, because Moony was a wearwolf, and because of that had to leave every month to sufur his transformations under the the Woomping Willow, a magical tree that didnt like getting hit (and actually hit back). Remus´ transformations were painful, but they would have been better if he could have had someone with him to help him endure them. Of course, James, Sirius and Peter wanted to be their for him, but the only way they could do that would be if they could turn into animals. It had been Sirius´ idea, and it had taken quite a long time to complete. But tonight, they had managed to make themselfs animagus.

"Well," said Sirius. "Gotta head out for another date with her."Padfoot started to get up.

"Who is she, anyways?"asked James, staring at his friend. Sirius had been going out with this girl that he said was actually special to him for a few months, but he had never told James who she was.

"Oh, no one, Prongs. Ill be back arround midnight so we can join Moony."said Padfoot leaving the common room.

Sirius walked down the hallway, up a few stairs and down a few more hallways, until he finally came to the library. This was the spot that they had decided to meet at, the one spot James always never went. And there she was, early as always, and as beautiful as ever. Her angilic face smile at him as he approached.

"Hey, love."he said, wraping his arms arround her and planting a soft, delecate, kiss on her lips.

"Hello, Sirius. How are you doing, love?"she asked when their lips detached.

"Fine, fine. Were do you have planned for us to go tonight, hoony?"he asked.

"Oh, I just thought we´d take a walk arround the lake in the moonlight."she said. And together, with their arms raped together, they walked off, toward door, to take a romantic walk in the moonlight.

center /center 

They sat by the lake, her head against his chest, his mouth touching her hair, and his nose smelling that smell that she always had, that smell that was so much like the smell of a lily. Her hand was over his left nipple, their backs against their favourite tree by the lake. The moonlight reflected off the water, and the view was spectacular. Both of them loved to come out here in the night and just sit and watch.

"Sirius, do you love me?"she asked.

"Of course I do, love."he answered softly, his lips brushing against her soft hair.

"But you want more than this, dont you?You want us to be together, dont you?"she asked, turning her face upwards to look into his eyes.

Sirius hesetited for a moment. "Yes, I do. I would love for us to make love. But Im willing to wait until you´re ready."he answered. And it was true. He was deeply inlove with her and he did desire her greatly, but he would wait for a life time if he had too, just as long as he had her by his side.

They were in silence for a few moments, the moonlight shining against their faces.

"Sirius?"

His eyes were closed, and he was just enjoing being so close to her. "Aha...?"

"I´m ready."

Padfoot´s eyes flew open. His heart began to beat faster. He sat up and pulled her face up to his. "Are you sure?"

She nooded and kissed him passionately. He undressed her, she undressed him. And then, they laid there in the moonlight, next to the lake, making love for hours on the soft, wet, grass. Sirius never even realized that midnight went and came. And in the middle of their love making, she mumered: "I love you, Sirius." To which he answered "I love you to, Lily." /i 

Sirius sat there, looking down on Remus. "Of course I know, Moony. And you´re right to be worried. You´re a danger to the rest of the people on the island. But don´t worry, hopefully I´ll be able to keep you calm." But Padfoot knew that there was now way that he would be able to keep Lupin calm on his own, it had been hard for even him and James to do so together. His head feel downwards, knowing that a long night was instore for them all.

hr 

hr 

A/N:Well, I hope you all liked it. It was just something to get it all started, next chapter should be a little more interesting, especially once Moony transforms. So, yea, please RandR.


End file.
